Swear It Again
by Wintersia
Summary: Dia mencintainya. Namun dia tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar mencintainya atau dia hanya merasa kasihan pada laki-laki itu. Walaupun begitu, laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal pada perempuan itu. Tapi perempuan itu tak bisa memungkiri betapa segalanya terasa benar ketika tangan lelaki itu menggenggam tangannya. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Swear It Again**

**Hello! Ini fanfic pertamaku, dimohon kesediaannya untuk memaafkan Author yang masih belum jago dalam merangkai kata-kata, dan Author sangat berterimakasih jika kalian semua mau membacanya apalagi meninggalkan REVIEW. Please enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, abal, gaje, dll :x **

**Pairing : Hitsugaya x Rukia (HitsuRuki)**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Summary:**

Dia mencintainya. Namun dia tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar mencintainya atau dia hanya merasa kasihan pada laki-laki itu. Walaupun begitu, laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah ingin mengatakan selama tinggal pada perempuan itu. Tapi perempuan itu tak bisa memungkiri betapa segalanya terasa benar ketika tangan lelaki itu menggenggam tangannya.

"Rukia-chan!"

Gadis berambut raven yang sedang membawa tumpukan _paperwork_ sambil setengah berlari itu memperlambat lajunya ketika suara seorang wanita menyerukan namanya. Malangnya, gadis yang bermaksud berhenti untuk menatap wanita yang barusan memanggilnya itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya sudah bisa ditebak kan?

Gadis itu terjatuh, menimpa tumpukan _paperwork_ yang dibawanya dan mengakibatkan kertas-kertas itu berhamburan, seolah-olah baru saja ada badai yang mengguncang Seireitei.

"Aduh..."

"Rukia-chan! Duh, maafkan aku! Apa kau terluka?"

Gadis itu mencoba menenangkan wanita yang panik itu dengan seulas senyuman lembutnya "Aku tidak apa-apa Rangiku-san"

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh"

Wanita yang dipanggil Rangiku itu tersenyum lega lalu membantu Rukia berdiri "Maaf ya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau teriakanku akan membuatmu terjatuh"

Rukia tersenyum lagi "Kau tidak berteriak, kau hanya memanggilku saja. Lagipula aku yang terlalu terburu-buru sampai kehilangan keseimbanganku" ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil dan berjongkok memunguti kertas-kertas yang berhamburan, dibantu oleh Rangiku.

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah kalau misalkan kau benar-benar terluka karena aku berteriak...ehm, memanggilmu seperti tadi. Bisa bisa aku dicincang oleh..."

"Dia tidak sekejam itu kok" sahut Rukia sambil tersenyum, namun Rangiku bisa melihat bahwa gadis di sebelahnya itu sedikit malu.

"Tapi Rukia-chan,kau kan tak tahu rasanya bekerja dengannya. Dia sangat galak padaku, bahkan mungkin di kamusnya itu tiada hari tanpa membentakku. Padahal aku kan hanya butuh waktu istirahat lebih, eh dia malah lebih gencar mengomeliku. Kau sih enak, kau kan pacarnya, jadi tidak pernah jadi korban omelan Taichou sadis itu..." oceh Rangiku panjang-lebar tanpa menyadari bahwa tatapan mata Rukia sudah beralih pada seseorang lain di belakang mereka

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan Taichou sadis?"

"Ah, masa yang begituan saja enggak tahu sih? Sudah jelas yang kumaksud adalah Hitsugaya-taichou!" Rangiku meneruskan ocehannya, sampai Rukia yang sweatdropped memanggil namanya perlahan...

"Ra...Rangiku-san..."

"Apa?"

"Itu... di belakangmu..."

Rangiku menghadap ke arah belakang sampai pandangan matanya membentur figur seseorang dengan spiky white hair yang dikenalnya. Kerut-kerut kekesalan terpancar jelas di kening orang itu. Ya, orang itu adalah kapten Divisi 10 sekaligus atasan Rangiku, Toushirou Hitsugaya.

"Ta...Taichou!"

Rangiku sweatdropped ketika melihat bahwa sang taichou kelihatannya sudah siap memuntahinya dengan seribu satu omelannya lagi, bahkan di benaknya sudah terpikirkan bayangan bekerja dengan tumpukan paperwork sesuai perintah kaptennya.

Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya

"Kau kenapa?"

Ternyata perhatian Hitsugaya sekarang berada sepenuhnya pada Rukia, menanyakan gadis yang masih sedang sibuk memunguti kertas-kertas itu,dan membuat Rangiku bernafas lega.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Aku sedikit ceroboh" jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum untuk menenangkan pemuda yang sorot matanya langsung dihinggapi kecemasan di depannya ini. Melihat senyuman itu, pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas lalu menjulurkan tangannya, hendak membantu memunguti kertas-kertas yang berhamburan namun dihalang oleh Rukia.

"Tidak usah, ini tinggal sedikit lagi"

"Akan lebih cepat kalau dilakukan bersama"

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah" Dengan cekatan, Hitsugaya memunguti kertas-kertas itu bersama dengan Rukia dan Rangiku yang mengamati pasangan itu cuma bisa tersenyum-senyum separuh geli separuh kagum (?)

"Terimakasih.. Hitsugaya-taichou" ucap Rukia setelah semua kertasnya selesai dipungut.

Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk kecil dan bertanya "Kau mau mengantarkan itu semua sendirian?"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, ini kan tugasku"

Hitsugaya tahu dengan sangat bahwa Rukia akan sangat susah untuk dipaksa, jadi ia hanya menatap sepasang iris violet itu, mengisyaratkan kalau ia boleh pergi. Rukia balas menatap iris turqoise itu sambil memasang seulas senyum namun sebelum ia beranjak, ia menatap Rangiku yang masih keasyikan menonton pasangan itu.  
"Rangiku-san, tadi apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Huh?" yang dipanggil malah gelagapan, samasekali tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan Rukia.

"Tadi kau memanggilku kan? Mau bicara apa?"

Oh itu maksudnya. Nyaris aku lupa. Batin Rangiku

"Ooh, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke divisi 10...sekalian melihat taichou karena kulihat akhir-akhir ini kalian jarang bertemu...jadi kupikir kalian pasti sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan rindu hehehe... tapi ternyata kalian barusan bertemu lagi jadi..."

"Matsumoto, lebih baik kau kembali ke kantor. Banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan" potong Hitsugaya

"Eh? Tapi taichou?"

"Sudah, pergi saja. Aku akan menyusul nanti"

Rangiku terlalu malas untuk membantah kaptennya sekarang akhirnya ia hanya mengiyakan saja. "Maaf Rangiku-san... Nanti aku akan berkunjung kesana, tapi setelah aku menyelesaikan tugasku dulu ya. Oh ya, terimakasih atas bantuannya tadi" ujar Rukia. "Baiklah Rukia-chan, aku pergi dulu ya! Taichou, saya mohon diri" Rangiku pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya dan Rukia yang mendadak diliputi keheningan.

"Toushirou, aku juga harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi nanti" ucap Rukia. Rukia kembali memanggil pemuda di depannya ini dengan nama depannya, khusus dilakukannya ketika mereka tengah berdua saja.

"Hm." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Hitsugaya seiring dengan langkah gadis itu yang terus menjauh namun tiba-tiba

"Toushirou"

Rukia yang sudah berjalan agak jauh mendadak berhenti, memanggil namanya, dan menatap lekat sepasang iris turqoise Hitsugaya itu.

"Terimakasih"

Hitsugaya terpaku di tempat sejenak, dengan semburat merah sedikit mewarnai wajahnya, menyadari bahwa reaksi yang diberikan tubuhnya selalu begini, selalu begini jika melihat senyuman gadis bermata violet yang berhasil menawannya itu. Rukia Kuchiki.

**Huaaa! Maaf kalau dari sini semuanya masih kurang jelas, nanti detailnya akan dijelasin di chapter berikutnya. **

**Makasih buat yang udah baca apalagi yang berkenan untuk meninggalkan REVIEW! =3  
**

**See ya on next chapter! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Saya kembali! Lumayan kilat kan? fufufu**~** Oya, sebelum mulai chapter kedua ini saya mau bilang terimakasih buat yang udah baca ff ini. Jangan sungkan untuk review ya! ^^  
**

**Special Thanks goes to : **

**Ray Kousen7. Kazuko Nozomi. Yukizawa Aiko Michinobe. Moku-chan. krystaleire. Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive.  
**

**Terimakasih banyak buat reviewnya! Sudah kubalas di PM ^^  
**

**Here you go, the second chapter...  
**

**Swear It Again**

**Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, abal, gaje, dll :x**

**Setting Waktu : 17 bulan setelah chapter 423 di manga, tepatnya saat **

** Ichigo kehilangan kekuatannya, atau sesaat memasuki Fullbring arc**

**Enjoy!^^**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

Toushirou Hitsugaya dan Rukia Kuchiki. Pemilik zanpakutou tipe es. Kapten divisi 10 dan wakil kapten divisi 13. Dua orang yang jarang berinteraksi. Pasangan yang tak terduga.

Tidak ada seorangpun di Seireitei yang tahu bagaimana dan kapan mereka mulai menjalin hubungan. Entah dari mulut siapa, tahu-tahu berita itu tersebar begitu saja di seluruh pelosok Seireitei. Tapi memang benar adanya. Semua juga tahu perubahan perlakuan Hitsugaya kepada Rukia yang agak sedikit protektif. Semua juga tahu kalau Hitsugaya dan Rukia sering terlihat berduaan, walaupun mereka juga tahu kalau itu adalah bagian dari proses latihan Rukia untuk mencapai bankai. Semua juga tahu kalau mereka berdua tidak menyangkal berita itu. Dan itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Hanya saja, kembali ditegaskan, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana dan kapan mereka memulai hubungan ini. Kecuali mereka sendiri.

**...**

Si gadis Kuchiki sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan sedang menuju kantor Divisi 13 untuk melapor kepada kaptennya sekaligus bertanya apakah ia masih ada pekerjaan lain ketika ia berpapasan dengan sahabatny yang berambut merah itu.

"Yo, Rukia"

"Habis dari berlatih ya, Renji?"

Yup, Renji Abarai. Sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Ya, begitulah. Kau sendiri, tidak berlatih dengan_nya_?" tanya Renji dengan niat untuk sedikit menggoda Rukia.

"Eh tidak, err..untuk saat ini. Aku sedang buru-buru" jawab Rukia, paham benar siapa yang Renji maksud.

"Keapa harus buru-buru? Kau ada janji kencan dengan_nya_?"

Rukia menatap Renji kesal. "Tidak, _baka_. Aku terburu-buru karena mau menemui Ukitake-_taichou_. Dan sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet seperti ini?"

Renji tertawa. "Hei, aku hanya berasumsi. Kalau begitu, boleh aku ikut?"

Rukia memutar matanya. "Ya, terserah kau saja"

Renji tersenyum geli. "Tenang saja, kalau setelah ini kau ada janji untuk menemui Hitsugaya-_taichou,_ aku tidak akan mengikutimu"

Kalimat Renji sepertinya tepat sasaran karena wajah sahabatnya itu sekarang memerah. "Diamlah Renji"

Renji makin gencar menggoda sahabat kecilnya ini sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke divisi 13

**...**

17 bulan berlalu semenjak kekalahan Aizen. Semua orang berlatih keras, mengasah kemampuan mereka luar dalam. Tidak ada yang ketinggalan, termasuk Rukia.

Rukia menemui Renji sepulangnya ia dari Dunia Manusia, setelah menemui Ichigo, yang kehilangan kekuatannya. Saat itu Rukia menceritakan semuanya pada Renji. Semuanya. Tentang Ichigo Kurosaki. Renji tahu saat itu Rukia berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya, dan gadis itu berjanji kalau ia akan menjadi lebih kuat. Ia tidak ingin dan tidak akan penah lagi menjadi beban bagi orang lain.

Lalu Rukia mulai berlatih di bawah bimbingan Hitsugaya-_taichou. _Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja sampai tersiar kabar kalau keduanya sudah melangkah dalam suatu hubungan. Renji tidak tahu itu sampai ia bertanya dan Rukia mengakuinya. Tentu Renji berbahagia untuk sahabat kecilnya itu. Namun Renji sama seperti orang lain, mereka keheranan pada awalnya. _"Hitsugaya-taichou? Bukankah ia dekat dengan Hinamori-san?". _Begitu juga dengan Rukia._ Bukankah ia dekat dengan sang Shinigami Pengganti._

Lalu kakak Rukia, Byakuya Kuchiki. Renji tidak tahu apa reaksi yang diberikan ketua Klan Kuchiki sekaligus kapten divisi 6 itu ketika mengetahui kalau adiknya punya hubungan dengan kapten divisi 10. Renji tidak bertanya dan Rukia juga tidak memberitahunya.

Semua hal itu tidak mengganggu Renji, karena kebahagiaan Rukia adalah hal yang paling diinginkannya.

**...**

"Ukitake-_taichou_ bilang kalau kau bebas sekarang ini, Rukia" ucap Renji setelah ia dan Rukia keluar dari kantor divisi 13. "Lalu kau mau kemana sekarang?"

"Aku sudah bilang pada Rangiku-san untuk berkunjung ke divisinya"

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin menemui Hitsugaya-_taichou_" goda Renji

Rukia tersenyum kecil "Kalau kubilang iya, apa kau juga mau menemui_nya_? Kau juga tertarik pada_nya_, hm?"

Renji memasang tampang cengo sesaat. "Astaga, tentu saja tidak,Rukia! Begini-begini juga, aku masih lelaki normal, masih menyukai wanita"

Rukia tergelak sedangkan Renji hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Jadi? Kau jadi mengikutiku?" tanya Rukia masih sambil menahan tawa. Renji menghela nafas "Tidak, Kuchiki-_taichou_ memberiku banyak sekali tugas. Kupikir aku harus segera kembali ke divisi 6 sebelum dihabisi olehnya"

"Begitu? Tapi jangan berpikiran buruk tentang Nii-sama, Renji. Lagipula itu kan sudah merupakan kewajibanmu"

"Ya, ya, ya, Rukia. Kau mau pergi sekarang?"

"Mmm..iya. Baiklah Renji, selamat bersenang-senang" Rukia melambaikan tangan pada sahabatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau juga, Rukia. Tapi sudah pasti aku tidak akan bersenang-senang" gerutu Renji yang lalu beranjak pergi setelah melihat bayangan sahabatnya mengecil dari kejauhan.

**...**

"Permisi"

"Yaaa~ Siapa disana...oh Rukia-chan!"

Rukia tersenyum kepada wanita yang menyambutnya di pintu masuk Kantor Divisi 10 itu. "Halo Rangiku-san"

"Mencari taichou ya? Dia ada di sana" Rangiku melirik ke arah dalam dan Rukia mengikuti pandangannya sampai sosok itu muncul

"Ada apa ini?"

"Tou...eh Hitsugaya-_taichou_"

Hitsugaya tersentak menyadari kehadiran si gadis Kuchiki ini di divisinya. Belum sempat ia membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata, wakil kaptennya sudah memotongnya "Rukia-chan disini untuk menemuimu, taichou! Ayo Rukia-chan, silahkan masuk!"

Hitsugaya berdehem sejenak "Duduklah... Rukia"

Rukia mengangguk kecil lalu duduk di salah satu sofa yang tersedia di kantor divisi 10 itu. Kemudian itu melirik ke arah pintu masuk dan menyadari kalau yang berdiri disana hanya Hitsugaya seorang.

"Kemana Rangiku-san?" tanya Rukia.

"Dia tiba-tiba saja langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun." Jawab Hitsugaya seolah tak ambil pusing lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah Rukia.

"mmm.. Toushirou?" Rukia kembali menyebut nama depan pemuda itu.

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak sedang sibuk kan?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

Rukia tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya takut kalau aku mengganggumu"

Hitsugaya menaikkan alis. Mengganggunya? Yang benar saja. Gadis ini adalah obat penenangnya, bagaimana mungkin ia mengganggunya. Kehadirannya malah dapat melepaskan Hitsugaya dari semua beban berat yang menghimpitnya.

Begitu juga Rukia. Hitsugaya adalah penawar dari semua masalah dan pikiran negatif yang menghantuinya. Salah satunya yang akan ia beritahu sekarang.

"Toushirou...aku.."

"Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Rukia hanya tersenyum muram. Hitsugaya tahu itu, Rukia sering mendapat mimpi-mimpi buruk. Namun akhir-akhir ini tidak lagi, tidak sampai gadis di sebelahnya ini memberitahunya.

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Beritahu aku" ujar Hitsugaya sambil meraih tangan Rukia dan menyelipkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela jari Rukia. Rukia sedikit terkejut akan tindakan fisik kecil ini, tapi Hitsugaya tak membiarkan ia menarik tangannya jadi ia membiarkannya. Malah sekarang ia sibuk mengatur nafas yang memburu akibat degup jantungnya yang terlalu kencang.

"Toushirou..."

"Bukankah kita sudah berjanji, kalau kita akan saling berbagi kebahagiaan_" ada jeda sejenak di antara kalimat Hitsugaya seiring dengan tatapannya pada iris violet milik Rukia "_dan kesedihan kita?"

Ingatan akan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu melintas di benak Rukia. Saat mereka menyadari sisi lain mereka satu sama lain. Dan hal yang mereka bagi bersama.

Rukia menutup kedua matanya perlahan dan...

"Aku...yah...bermimpi buruk tentang...Ichigo" ucap Rukia pelan. Lalu keheningan tercipta sejenak di antara mereka. Rukia mencoba mencuri pandang ke arah Hitsugaya, ingin tahu seperti apa reaksi yang diberikan pemuda itu ketika ia menyebut nama itu. Hitsugaya balik menatap iris violet itu, dan Rukia menangkapnya sebagai sinyal untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kurosaki?" hanya itu yang diucapkan Hitsugaya. Rukia mengangguk pelan. Hitsugaya mengerti, ini pasti karena si Shinigami Pengganti itu telah kehilangan kekuatannya.

"Dia hanya ingin tetap bisa melindungi orang-orang yang berarti baginya" hanya itu ucapan yang mengalir keluar dari bibir Rukia yang sedikit bergetar. Hitsugaya mempererat genggaman pada tangannya.

"Dia kuat."

Rukia menatap iris turqoise milik Hitsugaya penuh tanda tanya. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang barusan dikatakannya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. _Kau_ akan baik-baik saja"

_Karena ada aku disini._

_"Aku?"  
_

Rukia masih bisa melihat raut dingin yang terpancar dari wajah pemuda yang dijuluki kapten jenius itu. Namun jika melihat ke matanya, ia bisa menemukan sorot kelembutan disana, sorot yang bisa membuat seluruh Shinigami wanita pingsan saking histerisnya, sorot kelembutan yang hanya Hitsugaya berikan kepada Rukia. Rukia-_nya_

"Iya"

Melihatnya membuat Rukia percaya, kalau ia akan baik-baik saja. _Ichigo juga._

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka diliputi keheningan sampai Hitsugaya merasakan kepala si gadis jatuh terkulai di pundaknya.

Rukia tertidur.

Hitsugaya tidak ingin melakukan gerakan yang bisa membuat gadis itu terbangun. Karena ia merasa tenang. Aneh, bagaimana mungkin melihat Rukia tertidur bisa menjadi suatu kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Kesenangan yang tidak ingin ia bagi dengan orang lain. Melihat desah nafas yang teratur selagi gadis itu tertidur. Merasakan ketenangan yang luar biasa yang ia dapat hanya dari melihat Rukia tertidur.

"Kau ini merepotkan sekali"

Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan kalau ia kesal dari kalimatnya barusan.

**...**

Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur? Rasanya lama sekali. Satu, dua jam? Entahlah. Yang pasti ketika iris violet itu terbuka, hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sosok pemuda yang masih terus menggenggam tangannya.

"Toushirou?"

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Rukia baru menyadari kalau tadi ia tertidur di pundak Hitsugaya dan seketika wajahnya merona "Ah! Maafkan aku"

Rukia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena akhir-akhir ini memang sering mengantuk. Ia sering tidak bisa tidur nyenyak di malam hari. Dan penyebabnya adalah mimpi buruk itu. Tiba-tiba, secara tak sadar ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hitsugaya, dan pemuda itu spontan bertanya "Kau mau pergi sekarang?"

"Eh, tidak.."

"Kalau begitu tetaplah disini"

"Huh?"

"Tetaplah. Disini." Hitsugaya kembali menggenggam tangan Rukia dan gadis itu pun melakukan hal yang sama, menggenggam tangannya erat. Dia merasa nyaman. Dia menyukai betapa pas tangan itu di tangannya sendiri.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau aku mau pergi, _baka_" ujar Rukia gemas. Panggilan yang salah sepertinya. Karena yang ada di sebelahnya ini adalah kapten jenius yang diakui seantero Seireitei.

"Karena kau melepaskan tanganku"

"Tapi tidak berarti aku hendak meninggalkanmu"

"Tidak untuk sekarang, ya"

"Toushirou,aku sudah berjanji padamu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

Hitsugaya menatap sepasang iris violet yang dikaguminya itu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk percaya, membuang segala rasa takutnya akan kehilangan Rukia.

"Aku juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu" ucap Hitsugaya.

Rukia tersenyum jahil. "Memangnya kau punya nyali untuk meninggalkanku?"

"Tidak"

"Sudah kuduga" Rukia tersenyum lebih lebar. "Karena kau bilang iya, bisa saja aku langsung keluar sekarang"

"Memangnya kau berani keluar dengan wajah baru bangun tidur seperti itu?"

Oh _crap_! Wajah Rukia langsung merona merah. "Me...memangnya kenapa dengan wajah baru bangun tidur-ku?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin pria lain melihat betapa cantiknya wajahmu ketika baru bangun tidur"

Demi King of Souls! Sejak kapan seorang Toushirou Hitsugaya berani gombal padanya?

"Gombal" desis Rukia

"Aku tidak sedang gombal, Rukia Kuchiki" ucap Hitsugaya sambil memasang _icy smirk_ di wajahnya, membuat Rukia menyadari kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini...sangat mempesona.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku percaya padamu, Toushirou Hitsugaya" ujar Rukia sambil mengulum senyum untuk pemuda itu. Melihat senyuman itu membuat Hitsugaya mensyukuri hari dimana Rukia menerima perasaannya. Bahkan membalasnya.

"Aku tahu." Hitsugaya mulai memainkan jemarinya di rambut raven milik Rukia, rambut yang sudah bertambah pendek dari sebelumnya, karena Rukia memotongnya. Well, sebenarnya ia juga. Sejak peristiwa kekalahan Aizen waktu itu, sepertinya semua orang menginginkan penampilan baru.

Kebersamaan mereka yang indah itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena mendadak seorang Shinigami masuk ke dalam kantor divisi 10. "Permisi!"

_Cih mengganggu saja_. Batin Hitsugaya

Rukia yang pertama kali mengambil inisiatif untuk berdiri. Hitsugaya juga langsung berdiri dan bertanya pada Shinigami itu. "Ada apa?"

"Ada perintah untuk Hitsugaya-_taichou_ agar segera menghadiri pertemuan para _Taichou_, sekarang juga"

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Huwooo akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga! \m/ sebelumnya saya mau curhat dikit deh, chapter ini harusnya sudah selesai dari kemarin, namun karena kecerobohan saya, ini enggak kesave T^T Akhirnya tadi harus mengetik ulang, apalagi mengingat bukan keahlian saya jadi eng ing eng... beginilah hasilnya, semoga readers tidak kecewa *berkaca-kaca* *plak*  
**

**Maaf kalau masih kurang jelas, karena semuanya sengaja saya simpan untuk saat saat terakhir *smirk*  
**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca dan jika berkenan, tinggalkan REVIEW! :3  
**

**See ya on next chapter! :3  
**


End file.
